The Orange Spark of the Leaf
by Demona Evernight
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin? Someone to share in the burden of being a jinchuuriki? What if she replaced Sakura on squad seven? How would she change things? Especially when she's more like their parents then even Naruto is? And could she change Sasuke's fate or be pulled down into the dark with him?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my Oc and any Jutsu I may come up with

* * *

I sat at the back of the class waiting just like the other students, but unlike them I knew what I was waiting for, I knew why Iruka-sensei had left and had yet to come back. Sure enough a few minutes later he came crashing in kicking my twin brother Naruto threw the door first, all tied up.

I sighed resigned to myself as Iruka yelled at Naruto. I knew what he had done, he had painted the Hokage monument faces, he had explained it to me and offered for me to join him, but like always I declined. I didn't seek recognition from others like he did, so long as my brother saw me that was all I'd ever need.

We were then ordered to review the transformation jutsu as punishment for Naruto's indiscretion and all lined up. We were to transform into Iruka-sensei or Lord Hokage. Most chose the former as not many academy students spent a whole lot of time with the third and so wouldn't get the details right.

Sakura went first, one of the most annoying of our class she had pink hair tied up in a red ribbon with a red dress on and most importantly she was one of Sasuke Uchiha's number one fangirls...ugh, and after introducing herself and giving herself a pep talk she transformed perfectly into Iruka-sensei with a large puff of smoke. After Iruka acknowledged her accomplishment Sakura started cheering for herself and then begged to see if her _love _saw it too. Urgh she and all the little fangirls made me sick.

Next was Sasuke, he was tied for first with me though I kept my scores a secret so everyone thought I was at Naruto's level, he transformed perfectly as well though it seemed like his puff was louder more like a crash and after Iruka acknowledged his transformation Sasuke shuffled off. Then it was Naruto's turn and I just knew he was gonna goof off.

"Hey Shikamaru." I called quietly to the boy standing next to me

"Hm?" He grunted not sounding like he was awake

"You may not want to see this so I suggest you close your eyes." I said as I closed mine

I don't know if Shikamaru heeded my warning, but the next thing I knew there was a poof as Naruto transformed and then I heard Iruka fall backwards before yelling at Naruto again. After that the rest of the class went with no other surprises, but at the end Iruka wanted Naruto to stay after to clean up the mess he made across the Hokage faces.

"I'll come too ya know." I said as I hung back

"You don't have to do that Akane-nee really." Naruto protested waving his arms around

"Naruto's right Akane this is his punishment not yours. You haven't done anything wrong so why add more work for yourself?" Iruka-sensei asked

"He's my brother Iruka and I'd do anything for him ya know? Besides if I don't he won't be home at a decent enough hour for dinner." I explained crossing my arms

"Man you're so cool Akane-nee Believe it!" Naruto said rubbing his hands threw his hair

We went to the Hokage monument together, the three of us, and Naruto and I began to work together at scrubbing off the paint despite both men protesting that I didn't have to.

"I want to. Besides the head of the Anbu has to take care of her Hokage ya know." I said smiling

To be Hokage, that had always been Naruto's dream since the first time we had heard of ninja's as children. He wanted people to see him, to respect him, to depend on him, and I wanted that for him. I wanted to become the head of the Anbu division during his rein so that I could protect him and our village from those that would harm them and I wanted to see his dream come true.

Naruto beamed up and me smiling brighter than anything, it reminded me why I did everything that I did to see that smile never leave his face. Iruka explained that we couldn't go home until the paint was gone, though he did say I could leave whenever I wanted to, this lead Naruto to complain how we didn't have anyone waiting for us anyway. Though this was true it still made me sad and reflective, I always wondered what had happened to our parents whether they abandoned us or died or just couldn't care for us. Iruka must have seen how upset we both were because he then said the one thing that would always cheer us up.

"Hey after you're done I was thinking, how about I buy you guys some manju* and ramen...the good stuff." Iruka called down to us while scratching his cheek

This lite up Naruto's face, which in turn made me smile more softly then he ever did, and motivated him to work faster. A few hours later we were at Ichiraku noodle stand after stopping for a moment to pick up my manju.

The seating arrangement from right to left went Iruka, Naruto, and then me at the end with my manju in front of me. Naruto was slurping his noodles from the bowl when Iruka-sensei decided to question him on his motives for today's prank. I already knew why he did it, though I can't say I approved I could at least understand, he just wanted someone other than me to look at him, to see him as more than what everyone else saw, he wanted to be greater than any Hokage before him, and I knew someday...he would.

Then Naruto asked Iruka if he could try on his headband. I knew why, he doubted he'd pass the exam, just like last time and the time before that. Each time he failed I could see he got a little more dejected, he lost a little more will to try. I don't think it helped that I refused to pass myself until Naruto could be a ninja too, a fact I know still baffled the examiners, but they couldn't do anything about it seeing as the third was on my side.

When Iruka rejected his request Naruto got upset and demanded another bowl of ramen, Iruka was happy to buy him one and later that night we went home.

* * *

The next morning dawn bright and early, after waking Naruto up and once again failing at getting him to eat anything that wasn't ramen for breakfast we went to the academy for the final exam. Once again Iruka-sensei explained what we were to do, our name is called, we go to the testing room we pass or fail, simple as that. This time the test was over the cloning jutsu and I knew Naruto wasn't very good at it, even I could barely do it and I couldn't hold it for very long.

Eventually one by one people were called up to take the test, then it was Naruto's turn and then mine. When I went in there I did the jutsu creating two clones though they looked a little worn out.

"Well you successfully did the clone jutsu so you pass, but you might want to work on it some more they don't look like they last long." Iruka announced surveying my clones

"You know the deal Iruka-sensei I will only except that headband when Naruto does ya know. Did he pass?" I asked crossing my arms as my clones poofed away

Iruka sighed dejectedly "I don't know why you do this to yourself Akane. You could have easily become a ninja after the first test, but again and again you hold yourself back for Naruto. I just don't get it."

"Your right Iruka-sensei you don't." I started serious with a slight glare "He's my brother ya know? My twin brother, we may not look much alike cause of our hair, but I love him all the same and I refuse to take an honor he's been working so hard for before he does. I don't think of it as him holding me back, but more as him pushing me to do better for him ya know."

The test then completed itself not long after and me and Naruto were the only ones who didn't have a headband at the end of it all. We watched from the tree swing as all the students parents gathered to congratulate them on their accomplishment. It was times like this that truly reminded us of how alone we really were. In this world we only really had each other.

It was then that we heard them, two women were talking to each other like we couldn't hear them.

"There you see them?" the one asked her voice high and nasally

"It's those kids. I heard they're the only ones who failed." The other mentioned

"Hmph, well it serves them right." The first huffed angrily

"Just imagine what would happen if they became ninja, I mean they're the once who..." But the second was cut off by the first shushing her

"We're not aloud to talk about that." She warned

It was then that Mizuki-sensei appeared and he told us to follow him cause he wanted to talk to us. He told us how Iruka had only been failing us because he cared, because he wanted us to be as strong as we possibly could be, but that didn't comfort Naruto very much and I had already guessed as much. Mizuki then got this look in his eye, he was planning something and I doubted it was good, that look almost seem devious and unfriendly. He told us of a secret second way to become a ninja and right from the start I didn't trust what he was saying, but Naruto was much more naive then me and so trusted what our teacher was telling us.

Together we stole the scroll of sealing, though it was me who suggested the place we hid because I knew Mizuki wouldn't look here, and looked through it. The first jutsu was shadow clones, a very advanced technique, though Naruto complained I told him if we could master it there was no doubt we could use it effectively and be aloud to graduate. We got down to training and a few hours later we left huffing and puffing for breath when he approached us.

It was Iruka and after Naruto explained what we were doing he seemed surprised and then seemed to realized what it all meant and pushed Naruto out of the way while I jumped to avoid the kunai that had been thrown at the three of us. Unfortunates Iruka-sensei was not so lucky and was pinned, but it seemed only one actually did damage as the rest seemed to just be pinning his clothes.

Then Mizuki-sensei appeared with two giant shuriken strapped to his back, he demanded the scroll and when Naruto looked at me for guidance I shook my head not letting my eyes leave from where they were glaring at Mizuki.

Meanwhile Iruka was removing the kunai that kept him pinned and explained to Naruto and myself what Mizuki had done, though I already knew or at least I had suspected. Mizuki then tried to sway us and convince us that Iruka-sesei was lying. Iruka tried to stop him from saying something, but Mizuki ignored him and continued on more maliciously.

And then he said it...we...we _were _the _nine-tailed fox_. I couldn't breath for a moment, my mind had shut down, and I just froze. All of it now began to make sense, the looks, the way people talked to us, the way they treated us as if we had done them some great wrong, the way nobody would acknowledge that we existed like they were trying to get rid of a bad memory...this was why.

I felt cold...and then unbearably sad, not for myself, but for Naruto. My twin who had always tried, who just wanted to be excepted, may never be because of something we couldn't hope to have controlled. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right, they judged us on another's actions, they blamed us for their suffering and so they made us to suffer. Why?...why?

While I had been contemplating what all this meant Mizuki had continued to talk, cutting Naruto down despite Iruka-sensei's protests. Mizuki took one of the shuriken from his back and twirled it at amazing speeds before throwing it right at Naruto seeing as he had the scroll of sealing on his back. Iruka yelled at him to run, but I could see he wouldn't be fast enough and that woke me up. I couldn't just stand here wallowing in self pity my brother needed me. I darted out and covered his body with my own knowing I wouldn't be fast enough to try and grab him and go, but when I braised for it there was no pain. We both turned to see Iruka-sensei had taken the blow for us right in the back and it was obvious that it had hurt and he was bleeding.

Me and Naruto were shocked, after all if he knew what we were, what the fox had done to him, his parents and the village, then why would he...

He thought we were the same, we had each been alone with no one to care, Naruto did stupid stunts and together we paid for it. Iruka said he was sorry that he wasn't there for us when he could have been, that he had left us to face that loneliness alone.

Mizuki then butted in laughing at us, he said that Iruka-sensei would do anything to get the scroll and while I didn't believe him I could tell Naruto was confused and so I followed him when he darted off, but gave Iruka-sensei a look. I trusted and believed him, I just had to convince Naruto of this fact. It didn't take much, Naruto knew I was smart...admitted I was smarter than him, so when Iruka-sensei came for us we were able to work together to come up with a plan.

Me and Naruto hid with the scroll and Iruka faced down Mizuki. Mizuki continued to taunt Iruka, he tried to sway him to give me and Naruto up, he called us beasts and for a moment Iruka sounded like he agreed. Then he surprised us, he disagreed that me and Naruto were beasts, that we weren't the nine-tails, we were ourselves, we worked hard and were smart and may mess up sometimes, but we never gave up. Naruto was crying heavily by this point a little snot leaking out of his nose and I was barely holding my own tears back. Was that really how he felt about us?

By then Mizuki apparently had, had enough of Iruka-sensei and decided to just finish him off, but before he could throw his last giant shuriken me and Naruto launched in with Naruto headbutting him in the stomach making the giant shuriken veer off course and cut threw a tree branch. I stood protectively right in front of Iruka-sensei, I'd let my brother be the hero he deserved it after all ya know?

Iruka seemed surprised to see us, but for now we paid him no mind. We told Mizuki if he ever touched Iruka we'd kill him. Mizuki didn't seem to think we were much of a threat until we did the shadow clone jutsu together, though I did less then him as I was just going to stay back and protect Iruka while he was down. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Iruka-sensei was both surprised and then proud of how many clones we made and the fact that they were solid. Mizuki was freaking out with the Naruto clones calling out to him unnerving him to the point that he fell back in shock.

The Naruto clones then proceeded to kick him up and down the forest until he was unconscious. We then let go of the jutsu and all the clones disappeared. Naruto apologized for getting carried away beating Mizuki up and then we asked if Iruka-sensei was ok. He said he was, but I knew he was still wounded and needed to go to the hospital to at least get checked out if nothing else. He then called Naruto over and gave him his headband after apologizing to me that he didn't have another.

"It's ok Iruka-sensei I can get one later for now that honor belongs to Naruto ya know?" I said smiling happily

Naruto launched himself at Iruka-sensei in a hug and then pulled me into it. The sun was coming up and it was a new day and our ninja life had only just begun.

* * *

*1-for those of you who don't know manju is sticky rice with a sweet red bean paste in the center


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my Oc and any Jutsu I come up with

* * *

Later that day we had to fill out our ninja registration forms and take our picture for it and despite my gentle prodding Naruto was going to do what he wanted with it. While I just put my red hair into a half ponytail, just getting my bangs and the sides out of the way, leaving the rest to flow down my back and wore my normal ninja attire consisting of my orange belted skirt with black shorts unseen underneath, a orange vest that reached just above my belly button with a short sleeve fishnet shirt underneath, and standard black ninja sandals that reached my knees. My headband was tied loosely around my neck. Naruto on the other hand decided to paint his face white with red markings...sigh my brother.

While him and the third argued over his photo I turned mine in and went to the market, we needed groceries and it was best to shop without Naruto as all he would want is ramen and he would get upset when certain vendors would refuse to sell to us, though at least now we knew why. After I was done I dropped the food off at home and put it away. It was strange because since this morning I hadn't seen Naruto around and I hadn't heard of him getting into any trouble. Maybe he had finally matured a little...probably not know him he's just being sneaker about it than usual. But without him home it was too quiet and the apartment seemed empty and lifeless.

I decided that I'd use my time better training so I grabbed a towel, a water bottle and a light snack, and after leaving a note for Naruto left for one of the more remote training grounds. It was one that I silently shared with Sasuke Uchiha though we never trained together or at the same time I knew he came here sometimes when he wanted some peace away from his fan club.

I could tell just by looking around that he hadn't been here yet today, which was strange because he was usually here and gone before I ever got here, as there were no new scratches or marks on the targets or wooden dummies set up for taijutsu training, but I didn't let it worry me. Maybe he was taking a day off though I doubted it.

I spent the next few hours refining my abilities, practicing my aim with kunai and shuriken, going through drills for taijutsu and chakra control, then I created a few clones to spare against this also allowed me to see where I needed to improve on my style of fighting, where I was leaving openings and how I could make my techniques better. I also used _that_ technique after making sure there was no one to see what I was doing. It was something I discovered by accident while I was getting used to using my chakra in the early academy days. I found if I concentrated it enough and then pushed it way from myself I could create chakra chains, a very unique and advanced technique, something only certain clans were able to do. I learned to shoot these chains out of various places in my body, I could use them to attack with wicked sharp points or restrain with no one able to break them. No one knew that I could do this, I figured it would be dangerous if they did, so I didn't even tell Iruka-sensei or Naruto simply because my brother would forget to keep quiet, much as I love him...he kinda had a big mouth sometimes.

The sun was setting when I finally called it quits and went home. I had improved a lot in that small time and found a few things that I knew I'd need to work on if I wanted my fighting style to be more solid. When I got there Naruto was back and as usual eating ramen for dinner.

"Hey where'd you go today Naruto?" I asked him as I took off my shoes

"Ah just around the village, but hey I met this kid, Konohamaru, he's the third's grandson and a real brat, but he wants to be Hokage too so from now on we're rivals, but I'm gonna beat him believe it!" Naruto told me talking quickly and excitedly

"I do believe you, you don't have to tell me ya know." I said smiling gently at him

* * *

The next day dawned brightly and I decided to leave early just leaving a note for Naruto so he wouldn't freak out. I left the house with a onigiri in my hand for breakfast. I got there way before most people, though it seems Sasuke got here before me like always, and took a seat near a window so I could look outside while we waited. A little while later Naruto came in and sat down next to me smiling his big goofy grin that took up his whole face. It made me happy to see him in such high spirits.

More people trickled in as the morning went one and at one point Shikamaru commented on the fact that me and Naruto were here when we didn't pass and after Naruto pointed out that we did in fact have headbands Shikamaru left to his seat saying how he was glad to finally see that I wasn't holding back anymore.

Then Sasuke's worst fangirls came charging in like wild animals, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, they were arguing over some race that was supposed to decide who would win Sasuke...like he was some kind of object or toy to be owned...they made me sick, but unfortunately Naruto liked Sakura. I wish he would have better taste in women, Sakura had only ever put Naruto down, like Hinata. Now she was perfect for him, she had always secretly liked him she was just too shy to say anything. Secretly I was rooting for her.

Sakura then seemed to spot Sasuke as she came strolling down to us and then...pushed Naruto out of the way without even acknowledging him or that she did it.

"Good morning Sasuke." She chirped all dewy eyed...pathetic

Sasuke turned to look at her, but didn't say anything.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura continued as if he had said something

"Back off Forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Ino snipped as she came down and grabbed Sakura's arm, then one after another more of Sasuke's little fan club gathered to argue over the spot next to Sasuke that Naruto had been sitting in

Jeez these girls were starting to piss me off and half the people in the village knew not to piss me off, I guess you could say I have a bit of a temper ya know.

"Hey you." I growled coming to the end of my patience

Both girls froze as they slowly turned to me.

"You think you can just push my brother aside like he's nothing? And treat Uchiha like he's a toy to be won and fought over like children?" I said lowly my headband shadowing my eyes

The room temperature felt like it had dropped and everyone had gone silent, but there was a fire raging in my eyes when I looked up to glare at them. They squeaked and gulped in fear, they knew they could never beat me, and couldn't stop themselves from backing up a step.

They seemed to snap out of their fear when they saw something behind me and turning I saw that Naruto had gotten up onto the desk and was staring at Sasuke curiously trying to figure out why all these girls were so crazy about him no doubt.

The girls were all yelling at once about Naruto glaring at Sasuke, he should get away from him, blah, blah, blah. It was like having a bunch of yappy little chihuahuas in the room.

A kid in front of Sasuke sat up a little bumping Naruto and I only had a moment to react. Luckily I managed to get my hand in before Naruto and Sasuke could have lip lock, but it didn't stop them and the fangirls from freaking out. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their throats and proceeded to spit and sputter. The fangirls on the other hand were not happy and Naruto only realized it when his instincts told him how much danger he was really in.

The group of them glared at him, but before they could do anything I stepped in front of him with one hand in my pocket and a blank face with a deadly glare.

"Don't even think about it. You touch a hair on my brother's head...and I'll _end _you." I threatened

They didn't look happy about it, but they did disperse with grumbles of them getting me later...as if...they're pathetic and I don't know why they bother pretending to be ninja.

"Thanks Akane-nee you really saved me back there." Naruto cheered rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah well next time don't start trouble ya know." I said gently cuffing him on the head

Naruto just laughed at me and we retook our seats.

Sasuke looked at me out of the corner of the eye and muttered barely audible "Thanks."

I just nodded "No problem ya know?" knowing he didn't want any extra attention

After everyone had retaken their seats Iruka-sensei finally came in and brought the class to order.

"As of today you are all ninjas to get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin first level ninjas. All Genin will be grouped into three man squad and each squad will be lead by a Jounin an elite ninja." Iruka announced

This seemed to surprise some and make others happy and most of the girls looked like they hoped to be on Sasuke's squad. Like everyone else I glanced around to see who I wouldn't mind working with. To tell you the truth there weren't many I would dislike, ok so I'd hate to be on a Sasuke fangirls squad and I think I'd die of worry if I couldn't look after my brother, but other than that I really had no problems with anyone.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka began as he looked at a stack of papers with the graduates names on them

A few minutes later he got to "Squad seven Naruto Uzumaki," and I paid more attention "Akane Uzumaki,"

Me and Naruto cheered and he hugged me happy to be on the same squad and not separated as I'm sure we both feared.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished ignoring us

Naruto dropped his head and the fangirls all glared at me outraged that not even one of their rank got on Sasuke's team, but someone who couldn't care less. I felt bad because glancing back I could see how sad it made Hinata to not be on Naruto's squad, but couldn't feel guilty for being placed with him so I just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Squad eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Iruka continued listing squads

That would be an interesting team and from what I knew about their clans, which admittedly wasn't as much as I would like, they would be excellent at tracking and recovering, and search and rescue type missions.

"Squad ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Those are all the squads." Iruka finished

I admit I felt bad for Shikamaru and Choji, they were both pretty nice people if a bit lazy and they didn't deserve to be stuck with someone as full of herself and bossy as Ino.

"Iruka-sensei why do great ninja like me and Akane have to be in a group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto demanded as he pointed at the Uchiha in between us

This seemed to annoy Iruka and he said "Sasuke and your sister's real scores tied for the best of all the graduating students. Naruto you had the worst scores." this caused the rest of the class to laugh at him until my glare shut them up "To create a balanced squad we put the best students with the worst student."

Naruto growled in annoyance and anger.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser." Sasuke muttered into his folded hands

This only served to piss us both off, but rather than go the loud approach like Naruto was I just silently glared icily at the Uchiha and smirked when I saw him shudder.

Iruka cleared his throat to bring the classes attention back to him "After lunch you'll meet your new Jounin teachers until then class dismissed." he announced

* * *

I almost didn't bother trying to get my new 'team' together for lunch. With how the two behaved around each other it would have never worked, but I figured I at least had to try.

I went to Naruto first, I figured he was my twin so he'd be more likely to at least hear what I had to say, although I knew I could rarely get him to do what I wanted even if it was for his own good. He politely declined my offer to eat lunch with Sasuke and said instead he was going to try and eat with Sakura.

I sighed heavily as he went gallivanting off in search of a girl that wouldn't give him the time of day if he were the last guy on Earth and wondered off to find Sasuke. I knew the Uchiha vaguely from having been in classes with him for half our lives and I knew he didn't like the attention he got from his fan club and so it was more that likely that he was squirreled away somewhere eating his lunch in peace.

It didn't take me too long to find him, but by the time I did someone had gotten the jump on him and tied him up and taped his mouth shut.

"Oh...this is gonna hurt so hold still and don't move ya know." I said wincing as I knelled down to him and took hold of the tape and cleanly ripped it off

"Gah!" He cried out in pain and gave me an icy glare

"Sorry, sorry, but it had to be done so don't look at me like that ya know." I apologized sincerely

He just hn-ed and looked away from me moodily.

"Would you just untie me now? And where's your brother? Where's Naruto?" He demanded as I started unknotting the ropes

"Ah, I see. Naruto used that jutsu to overwhelm you after a surprise attack right? That's why you're like this then. You should be grateful it wasn't one of your fangirls that found you instead of me ya know." I said as I finished untying him

He went pale for a second and gulped roughly before nodding at me, then his usual mask of indifference was back into place on his face and he stood up dusting himself off.

"So do you know where he is or not?" He asked me seriously

"Hmm well, I may not know where he is right now, but if I had to bet I'd say wherever Sakura is he won't be far from her. Ya know?" I said pointer finger next to my mouth in a thinking position

He didn't say anything just walked off and I decided to follow him and make sure he didn't kill my brother. We walked outside to find Sakura waiting on a bench alone, but when she saw Sasuke she perked up and seemed more pleased and eager than normal. I decided to hang back and just watch for a while this wasn't any of my business anyway, at least it wasn't until...

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked the annoying pinkette

"There you go again changing the subject. Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying cause he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it he just does whatever comes into his head. If I did things like Naruto my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble so of course I don't do it, but if you don't have parents to tell you how would you know? He's selfish and rowdy he's all alone." Sakura mouthed off like she knew what she was talking about

"Shut up." I muttered lowly my hair hiding my eyes

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled only just now realizing I was there

"Stop talking. You don't know...anything. You think you're so smart...because you can memorize a bunch of books and scrolls and you can pass a bunch of written tests, but you...know nothing. Nothing about real life...or true suffering. You think it's easy? With it being just the two of us? You think we don't know any better simply because we don't have parents? We do...Naruto does what he does because he wants us to see him. He want us to acknowledge that he's here and he exists, even if all you do is scorn him, so long as you see that he's there. You take what you have for granted Sakura. When you go home you have a mother and father to greet you, they ask about your day, they cook and clean for you, they support your decisions, they hold you and comfort you when you're sad, and they smile and laugh with you when you're happy and they're proud of your accomplishments. Me and Naruto...we've never had that...we don't even know who our parents are. We are alone...but at least we have each other." I said tears in my eyes from the pain and anger that I was holding back...I wouldn't let them see me cry...I had to find my brother

As I left I could hear Sasuke telling her "She's right. You have no idea what it means to be alone and frankly you're annoying."

A few moments later Sasuke caught up to me and we went back inside together. As we walked down the hallway Naruto came barreling out of the bathroom towards us. He slid to a stop calling out in surprise.

Naruto yelled asking how Sasuke got out and behind him I pointed to myself smirking while Sasuke said some bull about an escape jutsu. Naruto smirked along with me, but didn't say anything on it. Sasuke and Naruto then got into another argument and Naruto created a bunch of shadow clones in retaliation, but before he could do anything his stomach gave a displeased groan. All the clones and the original clutched at their stomachs in pain and then proceeded to argue over who could get the bathroom first...sigh my brother.

Sasuke just stared at them in disbelief before turning to me slightly "Are you sure you're related?"

I nodded morosely embarrassed by how my brother was acting not for the first or last time.

"It's hard to believe...when he's such a loser." Sasuke muttered as he turned and walked the other way

I sighed and followed him, thinking back on it the cause was most likely the spoiled milk I hadn't had the time to throw out. I had hoped Naruto would have the sense to check the expiration date , but it appears I was wrong. I had faith in my brother, but sometimes he was just too much.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my Oc and any Jutsu I create

* * *

The three of us were waiting in the classroom long after everyone else had been collected by their new Jounin teacher...even Iruka had left. Sasuke was sitting at the desk closest to the door and I was sitting on top of it next to him. Naruto as usual was being impatient. He was complaining about our teacher being late and I just nodded without really listening to what he was saying.

My attention was only brought back into the room by Naruto setting up another of his pranks and while I didn't necessarily approve I still smiled gently at him. It was just like him to do something like this and it would definitely leave an impression on our teacher.

"Our teacher is a Jounin, an elite ninja, you'd think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke commented his hands folded in front of his mouth, elbows on the table

"You'd be surprised what people will fall for when they are otherwise unaware." I answered him giving him a sideways look

A hand then landed on the door and a head stuck in as the hand slid it open and the chalky eraser fell with a cloud of dust on the head. The Jounin was in his late twenties at most with silvery hair so the dust didn't really affect him. He had a dark blue mask pulled up over his nose and his headband was tilted to cover one of his eyes.

Naruto started laughing hysterically while Sasuke looked incredulous and I just gave him a deadpan look.

The Jounin bent over and picked up the eraser and stared at it for a moment before crossing his arms and putting his hand to his chin "Hmm how can I put this?" He muttered to himself "My first impression of this group is...you're a bunch of idiots."

After that deprecating comment we all walked to the roof and sat down on the steps Sasuke at the top and me and Naruto sitting together near the middle in front of him.

"Alright let's introduce ourselves. Tell me your likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." The Jounin announced from his spot sitting on the railing across from us

"Why don't you go first? You know before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto asked him

Whether he knew it or not that was actually pretty smart, the more we knew about our teacher the more we would be able to trust and learn from him.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't fell like telling you my likes and dislikes. As for dreams I never really thought about it. And hobbies? I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi-sensei said lazily

"Smart he only told us the minimum that we needed to know." I mumbled while Naruto just looked annoyed

"Ok your turn you on the right you first." Kakashi said indication Naruto to begin to introduce himself

"Alright believe it I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei bought me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, oh and my twin Akane-nee of course, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them even though Akane-nee wants me to eat something healthier. And my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he began to fiddle with his headband " That way the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

I saw Kakashi's eye widen for a second before going back to his apparently usual blank expression and saying "Alright next."

Since Sasuke didn't look like he was too eager to start sharing I decided to save him the trouble for now and go before him "My name is Akane Uzumaki ya know. And I like training, learning new things, and my brother of course. I don't hate anything that's too extreme a word, but I do dislike fangirls, people who put down others, and people who think they know everything. And I want to become head of the Anbu division and help my brother accomplish his goals, so that I may stand at his side to help protect him and this village it's my dream ya know?" I finished rubbing the back of my head bashfully

Naruto was sniffling with tears in his eyes "Your really cool Akane-nee you know that?"

"Interesting. Ok last one you go." Kakashi said indicating Sasuke to start

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He said seriously

Kakashi-sensei seemed unimpressed and Naruto looked nervous though I doubted he meant him, but I was having a little trouble in not laughing.  
Eventually upon looking at his still serious face I completely lost it causing everyone to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ya know ,but..." I paused laughing hysterically " you do realize" I laughed some more "that you just said" more laughter "you want to make a bunch of babies ya know?" I finally finished

Sasuke looked stunned before a slow blush formed on his face and Naruto started laughing with me, Kakashi however was looking at us like we were idiots again. It took us awhile to calm down as every time one of us would start to calm down the other's laughter would bring us back into it, but we did eventually manage it.

"Ok now that, that's out of the way. You each are unique and have your own ideas. That's good. For now we'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi announced looking at all of us

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked saluting Kakashi-sensei

"It's a mission the four of us will do together." Kakashi answered

"What? What? What? What?" Naruto asked quickly as he got excited

"It's a survival exercise." Kakashi answered him again his face nuetral

"Survival? We already did that at the academy ya know?" I commented confused

"This will not be like any training you had at the academy." Kakashi assured us

"So uh, so uh what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked confused too

Kakashi-sensei chuckled and I admit it kind of freaked me out "Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." he warned "Of the twenty seven students who just graduated only nine will actually be chosen as genin the rest will be sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or brake it pass-fail test and the chances of failing is at least sixty six percent."

This shocked all of us, but I wasn't gonna let it get me down. We worked way to hard for way to long to get to where we were now. We had to take the chance, we couldn't just give up now ya know?

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five am and bring your ninja gear...That's it your dismissed, oh and tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast or...you'll puke." Kakashi-sensei said seriously

He then disappeared and we were left on our own. Sasuke got up shoving his hands in his pockets and made his way towards the stairs.

"Hey Sasuke-san wait a moment." I called out to him as I went after him

He paused and gave me the barest glance which didn't hide his annoyance at being stopped.

"I'm sorry for stopping you, but I gotta tell you something. Don't skip breakfast tomorrow." I said looking at him seriously

"What are you talking about? Do you want us to puke?" He grumbled glaring at me now

"No, it's not that. Kakashi-sensei told us to get there early right? And then he said not to eat. We won't be getting as much sleep as we're used to and we won't be eating either those two combined means we won't have as much energy. We'd be weaker during training. It's better to eat something light like toast than nothing at all ya know?" I said cocking my head to the side

He hn'ed and walked off without another word. I hoped he listened to me, but somehow I doubted it ya know?


End file.
